Legends:Corellia
Corellia foi o planeta capital do sistema Corelliano, e este incluía Selonia, Drall, Tralus, e Talus. Era o local de nascimento do Contrabandista e General da Nova República Han Solo e também do piloto do Esquadrão Rogue e herói da Nova Republica Wedge Antilles, juntamente com muitos outros seres humanos que desempenharam papéis importantes na história da Aliança Rebelde, Nova República, e Aliança Galáctica. Coletivamente, os planetas do sistema eram conhecidos como os Cinco Irmãos, e como Corellia era o mais próximo a estrela Corell e sendo ele o maior de todos os planetas acabou recebendo o apelido de "Irmão mais velho" ou "Irmãozão". Historiadores acreditavam que os celestiais teriam montado o sistema artificialmente, os mundos teriam sido trazidos de outras partes da galáxia por alguma razão desconhecida. Alguns acreditavam que os Celestiais povoaram Corellia com os humanos de Coruscant. Características Geográficas A superfície Corelliana era de clima extremamente temperado, dominado por colinas como as de Bindreg, com densas florestas, exuberantes terras agrícolas, Praias Douradas, grandes mares e montanhas cobertas de neve que dominavam parte da paisagem. Seus famosos centros produtores eram erguidos e mantidos em orbita o que manteve o planeta pouco desenvolvido e de aspecto rural, com pequenos vilarejos e comunidades agrícolas compondo a maior parte das zonas urbanas do planeta. Haviam rumores de que existiam muitas cavernas subaquáticas que continham cristais de sabre de luz na cor laranja. As maiores cidades eram Coronet a capital planetária, o paraíso turístico de Kor Vella, a cidade dupla de Tyrena, e as aldeias montanhistas de Doaba Guerfel e Bela Vistal. Imigrantes do planeta vizinho de Selonia construiram uma elaborada rede de tuneis sob a superfície do planeta. Estes Tuneis Selonianos eram usados por pessoas de todas as raças como uma especie de metrópoles subterrânea, mas os níveis mais profundos eram de utilização exclusiva dos Selonianos. O espaço sobre Corellia era dominado por enormes estaleiros. Cultura Os Corellianos muitas vezes eram considerados intrépidos e aventureiros pelos povos dos mundos do núcleo, alertar um Corelliano sobre as chances de sucesso era um desperdício; pois para eles a recompensa era bater as estimativas e este senso de imortalidade era visivelmente muito comum em sua sociedade, até mesmo em sua tradição de cremar os mortos e transformar suas cinzas em diamantes artificiais por meio de um gerador artificial de gravidade. E a punição para aqueles que cometeram os atos mais hediondos era invariavelmente a morte. Corellianos eram um povo muito sentimental, principalmente quando eles ficavam distantes do seu mundo natal, eles ficavam ainda mais saudosos quando viam guloseimas como o doce ryshcate ou uma garrafa de whiskey amadeirado, em especial os da Reserva de Whyren. Ouve uma seita conhecida por Ensterita, que proibia o casamento de qualquer Corelliano com quem fosse de fora do sistema estelar, aqueles que não atendia a essa regra eram rejeitado pelos outros Ensteritas. fato curioso sobre os casamentos Corellianos era que a despedida de solteiro se tornavam grandes festas muito bem aproveitadas, principalmente, pelos amigos do noivo. A família era de grande estima pelos Corellianos, a ponto de ser considerado a mais desonrosa ofensa envolver membros inocentes família em disputas criadas por parentes. Reciprocamente, grande coragem era tido como altissima honra, a ponto de merecer reconhecimento publico pelas tradições como a Faixa de Sangue Corelliana. A cor verde também parecia ter um significado especial, uma vez que foi considerada a coloração tradicional para vestidos de casamento, vestes Jedi, bem como as marcações da CorSec. Corellia era originalmente uma monarquia, mas passou a ser regida por um governo democrático após Berethron e Solo estabelecer as regras constitucionais em 312 ABY. Militar como meio de transporte para os cidadãos e cargas.]]Os Corellianos eram conhecidos pela sua destreza com Naves. Da fabricação a pilotagem suas habilidades eram notórias e devido a elas era muito comum ver Corellianos operando como Piratas e Contrabandistas, levando a marinha local a se especializar em técnicas desenhadas para combater as perdas econômicas provenientes dessas atividades, e por causa disso a marinha era bem desenvolvida e modernnizada. A Corveta CR90 e a Canhoneira Corelliana eram exemplos de eficiência, assim como o poderoso Couraçado Corelliano, juntas essas três naves eram tão bem construídas que foram utilizadas até 40 DBY. Elas eram pintadas de azul escuro e tinham cascos em forma de casca de ovo. Somados à Millennium Falcon elas tinham duas vezes o poder de fogo de um Destróier Estelar. Elas eram principalmente construídas para combate próximo contra outras Naves Capitais. Os Couraçados eram construídas nos Estaleiros Kiris, localizados no Cinturão de asteróides na beirada do sistema. Dois Couraçados foram destruídas em uma tentativa de voltar o Consórcio Hapes contra a Aliança Galáctica. Um fato interessante sobre a Marinha Corelliana é que ela era autônoma da Marinha Imperial durante todo o período do Império Galáctico, manteve sua independência e tradições navais individuais até a sua dissolução após a crise da estação Pontocentral, sendo a partir deste ponto até meados da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong,o período em que Corellia ficou carente de forças militares autônomas pela primeira vez em sua história, e totalmente dependente da proteção proveniente da frota da Nova República daquele setor. História Império Infinito Corellia foi um mundo escravo do Império Infinito, e por volta de 30.000 ABY os escravos Corellianos ajudaram na construção da Forja Estelar. Quando os Rakata cairam vitimas de uma praga, os Corellianos se libertaram de seus grilhões em um a revolta que ocorreu em 25.200 ABY enquanto alguns exploradores Corellianos davam inicio a uma nova era em sua história escalando o planalto de Kor Vella. República Galáctica Os Corellianos passaram 200 anos trabalhando na engenharia reversa do Hiperpropulsor sem as ferramentas da Força utilizadas pelos Rakata. A meio caminho do grande objetivo, foi desenvolvido o Canhão hiperespacial que permitiu Corellia, pela primeira vez, se conectar a outros planetas fora do Sistema Corelliano como Coruscant e Duro. Com a reinvenção do hiperpropulsor por volta de 25,053 ABY os já mencionados planetas se uniram e passaram a ser conhecidos como Fundadores do Núcleo da República Galáctica. Apesar dos rumores indicarem Corellia como local de nascimento da Ordem Jedi serem falsos, já que os Jedi eram originários de Tython, mas os Jedi Corellianos mantiveram um conjunto distinto de tradições que os distinguem de outros Jedi, incluindo roupas verdes e Créditos Jedi. A Corporação de Engenharia Corelliana Foi fundada bem cedo, talvez antes mesmo da fundação da República. A Corellia StarDrive "brotou" da CEC no ano de 5.000 ABY, mas foi comprada de volta pela CEC aproximadamente em 3.000 ABY. CEC foi uma das maiores firmas fabricantes de espaçonaves da Galáxia, e os seus estaleiros eram uns dos mais extensos de toda a Galáxia. Como exemplos de naves Corellianas podiam ser incluidas a CR90 Corveta Corelliana, o Cargueiro YT-1300, e a DP-20 Canhoneira Corelliana. a noite.]] Os Corellianos estavam entre os primeiros exploradores do hiperespaço. e no decorrer de um milênio o Corredor Corelliano foi mapeado e a Espinha Comercial Corelliana foi mapeada em 5.500 ABY. Os Corellianos discobriram Nova Plympto em 10.019 ABY, Goroth Prime em 8.000 ABY, e Koboth antes de 219 ABY. Eles colonizaram Rabaan no Período Subterra, Socorro (3.000 ABY), Trulalis, e Trigalis. Corellia foi um dos primeiros parceiros comerciais Wookiees quando Kashyyyk entrou para a República em 3.956 ABY. Durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, foi um importante estaleiro da Marinha da República. Por volta de 10.000 ABY, uma seita espartana estabeleceu um monastério em Kor Vella, mas durante o boom de popularidade da CEC, mineiros haviam descoberto depósitos de minério, o que transformou Kor Vella de uma pequena comunidade em um luxurioso centro de turismo e riqueza. Corellia se aliou a Selonia e Drall cerca de 500 ABY em uma tentativa falha de conquistar a Federação da dupla de mundos. 30 anos depois, Corellia tentou se retirar da República; embora o processo de separação tenha evoluído, a ponto das fronteiras do setor terem sido fechadas, e com a retirada de sua representação no senado utilizando o Contemplanys Hermi, mas o plano falhou e o sistema continuou sendo um estado-membro da República. O elitista Retiro Nômade nas Montanhas Nômade expandiu sua forma de filiação para se tornar um resorte público em 400 ABY. E passados alguns séculos, o vilarejo conhecido como Doaba Gurfel cresceu em torno do retiro, e eventualmente se eles se fundiram e se tornaram uma cidade resorte; E em poucas décadas depois em 380 ABY, um Jedi Corelliano chamado Keiran Halcyon derrotou os piratas Afarathu, uma seita terrorista de Selonianos que tentaram matar todos os humanos de Corellia. Embora muitas vezes tenha sido considerado uma monarquia, devido a presença de governantes reais de algum tipo, a mão direta desses lideres sobre os assuntos de estado variou demasiadamente durante a história. E por vários momentos, Corellia teve todo o tipo de governo desde uma Cleptocrácia anaquica a uma Democracia parlamentar. E em 312 ABY o Rei Berethron e Solo estabeleceu um governo democrático,substituindo sua própria Monarquia Absoluta. Corellia foi o lar de diversas corporações multi-estelares e conglomerados, incluindo Computadores Gowix (fundada em 219 ABY), a Corporação Mineira Corelliana, e é claro a CEC. Muitas delas competiam diretamente com a Federação de Comércio e o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico pela influência da galáxia. Através do tempo essas companhias se tornaram muito poderosas e em 150 ABY derrubaram a histórica monarquia constitucional parlamentar fundada pela Real Casa dos Solo em favor de um governo mais ameno e irrestrito ao comércio. Este novo regime apoiado pelas empresas foi chamado de Diktat. Séculos depois em 33 ABY, Corellia foi representada diretamente no Senado Galáctico por Com Fordox, que no ano seguinte ajudou a eleger o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Em 27 ABY, o mestre Jedi Oppo Rancisis defendeu pessoalmente Corellia durante a crise com Ashaar Khorda. O nome do planeta era pronunciado K'rell por Mitth'raw'nuruodo em 27 ABY, mas é desconhecido se esse é o nome do planeta em Cheunh ou se apenas Mitth'raw'nuruodo era um caso de falta de familiaridade com Básico, ou se ele não conhecia a existência de Corellia antes do seu primeiro contato com humanos. Nos meses que antecederam as Guerras Clônicas Em 22 ABY, o Senador Corelliano Garm Bel Iblis e a Diktat Shyla Merricope retiraram o setor Corelliano da República em protesto ao Ato de Criação Militar. Bel Iblis invocou o Contemplanys Hermi, uma obscura clausula da Constituição Galáctica que permitia a "solidão meditativa". Nesse período 23 Jedi retornaram ao Templo Jedi em Coruscant, includindo o mestre Jedi Nejaa Halcyon. Esta tentativa de separação do sistema falhou e Corellia, como o resto da da Galáxia, foi logo envolvido nos tumultos das Guerras Clônicas. Apesar do planeta ter sido poupado de invasões ou ações militares agressivas, presumidamente as lutas intensas no planeta vizinho Duro enfraqueceu ainda mais a já problemática economia. O sempre houve um temor de ser atacado a qualquer momento, poi isso o Setor Corelliano foi profundamente fortificado, mas a frota da CSI contornou pelo Núcleo Profundo para atacar Coruscant em 19 ABY. Império Galáctico Com a declaração da Nova Ordem, o Diktat Dupas Thomree faz um acordo com Palpatineonde ele poderia governar o Setor Corelliano como ela desejava (principalmente livre de mandatos imperiais) desde que ela pagasse impostos, material bélico, e homenagens ao Imperador. E imediatamente após o início da Nova Ordem, Corellia foi sacudido por protestos anti-imperialista. O Governador planetário da República de Corellia, Fliry Vorru, se tornou Moff Imperial do Setor Corelliano. Como Moff ele foi governante muito brando, fechando os olhos para o crime, e sendo interessado apenas em grandes poderes, e foi considrado um rival para Palpatine. Em 7 ABY, Vorru foi enviado para a prisão em Kessel após cair em uma cilada armada pelo principe Xizor, com isso ele conseguiu colocar o tenente do Sol Negro Zekka Thyne como rei do crime de Corellia. A paz pública foi mantida pela Força Corelliana de Segurnaça, Uma feroz e orgulhosa organização cujos membros desfrutavam de senso quase familiar de lealdade e camaradagem. Os Oficiais da CorSec geralmente seguiam os passos de seus pais ou parentes dentro da organização, usando o característico uniforme cinza e caqui como parte de uma longa tradição. Rostek Horn, seu filho adotivo Hal Horn e seu neto Corran Horn eram um exemplo perfeito de um legado multi-geracional da CorSec. Muitos Corellianos foram levados a se juntar ao serviço militar do império, fazendo com que a popularidade da rebelião fosse crescente enquanto a segurança geral do setor diminuia. Os piratas tomaram vantagem da oportunidade que se apresentava e descaradamente lançaram diversos ataques as espaçonaves que usavam as rotas comerciais próximas ao setor. Diktat Dupas Thomree morreu em 2 ABY. ELe foi sucedido por Daclif Gallamby que um pouco mais do que um fantoche do governador impérial, foi nesse período em que Thrackan Sal-Solo passou para a clandestinidade e deu inicio aos seus planos de secessão. Após abandonarem o Estação Massassi em 1 ABY, a Aliança Rebelde estabeleceu uma base em Corellia antes de se mudarem para Hoth. Naquele mesmo ano, a Computadores Gowix mudou a sede da companhia para Corulag. A Guilda de Mercadores Corellianos foi banida do Setor Corporativo em 2 DBY. O general desertor do império Crix Madine foi resgatado de uma cilada em Coronet pelo Esquadrão Rogue e Han Solo. Um ano depois, Zekka Thyne foi capturado em Corellia pelo coronel Maximilian Veers e o Grande Almirante Thrawn. Durante essa ação, Thrawn plantou um dispositivo de rastreamento em uma fragata que levou o Império até a Rebelião em Derra IV. que foi destuido em 2 DBY.]] Uma semana após a Batalha de Endor em 4 DBY, os pilotos do Esquadrão Rogue, assim como Ten Numb e Han Solo, foram emboscados por forças Imperiais em Corellia. Um grande numero de imperiais se dirigiu para o planeta após a morte de Palpatine, dando um novo folego para as facções pró-Império no planeta, E logo uma grande frota Imperial, que incluía as forças de Ord Mirit, foi enviada pelo Conselho Imperial Regente para defender o planeta e seus estaleiros. Seis meses após a Endor, Esta frota era uma das mais poderosas concentrações de poder imperial em todos os Mundos do Núcleo, consistindo de vinte e cinco Destróieres Estelares Imperiais Sob o comando do Almirante Jaeff, em comparison Kuat tinha apenas quinze Destróieres Estelares, e as defesas de Corellia eram agendadas e se tornaram ainda mais reforçadas quando o Almirante Roek chegou para assumir o comando geral com o Super Destróier Estelar''Agressor'' e mais cinco naves da classe Imperial. A despeito da presença de uma defesa massiva, os Rogues retornaram a Corellia para resgatar Fyric Fel e Wynssa Starflare de seus sequestradores. Um ano após de Endor, o oficial de ligação da Inteligência Imperial com a CorSec, Kirtan Loor, ordenou que a CorSec atacasse os "Rebeldes" da Nova República. A maioria dos oficiais da CorSec se recusou a cooperar, acreditando que a CorSec apenas responderia ao Diktat e não ao Império, alem de acreditar que sua função era lutar contra criminosos e não contra "rebeldes". Apenas um oficial virou alvo preferido por Loor para ser assassinado, Corran Horn que deixou o planeta seguido por seus colegas e oficiais da CorSec Gil Bastra, Iella Wessiri e o marido de Iella Diric Wessiri, todos desafetos de Loor e foram obrigados a fingir suas próprias mortes. A luz da falta de cooperação, o Diktat dissolveu a CorSec e a substituiu pelo pro-Império Serviço de Segurança Publica. O Grande Almirante Danetta Pitta tinha assumido o comando das forças imperiais de Corellia em 6 DBY, em grande parte por ter subornado o Diktat, embora tivese sido provável que os dois, Pitta and Gallamby, tenham se mantido leais ao centro imperial. Eles foram desafiados por Josef Grunger, que tinha o controle do Agressor e muito possivelmente outros elementos pertencentes a frota de defesa, enquanto as suas reais intenções era ganhar mais poder para clamar para si o trono imperial. Enquanto Grunger se movia buscando o controle do espaço Corelliano , ele confrontou Pitta na Batalha de Tralus, que resultou na morte dos dois Grande Almirantes,a destruição das naves Agressor e Esfera torpedo de Pitta, e ambas as frotas severamente enfraquecidas. Não é claro o quanto a a presença Imperial militar em Corellia depois de Tralus, mas, a Nova República vinha tomando a controle bem devagar,e o Diktat se manteve no poder até 12 DBY. provavelmente, somente após esta data que Gallamby retirou-se para se esconder nos sistemas anexos, com Thrackan Sal-Solo e outros funcionários imperiais. sobre Corellia.]] Corellia também formou uma espécie de pequena aliança rebelde como protesto chamado Aliança Comercial Corelliana, que tinha como objetivo dar mais liberdade de movimento para viagensespaciais e Hiperespaciais, Esse movimento logo se fundiu com a Aliança rebelde e se tornou uma decente porcentagem do movimento. Devido o grande número de combatentes Corellianos no serviço militar rebelde foi concedido a Corellia um papel de liderança politica dentro da Aliança, e agora, com incontáveis expatriados Corellianos dentro do território da Nova República, onde o planeta era representado in absentia por Doman Beruss no Conselho Provisório da Nova República. E como uma infeliz consequência, muitos expatriados Corellianos leais a Nova República foram proibidos de retornarem ao seu planeta natal pelo Diktat, deste modo o foi construido o Santuário Corelliano em Coruscant para honrar os mortos na guerra e proporcionando um foco para a comunidade. Nova República Por volta de 12 DBY, o Setor Corelliano finalmente se uniu a Nova República. o Diktat Daclif Gallamby foi substituído pelo Governador-geral orientado com a República Micamberlecto de Froz para administrar o Setor Corelliano e uma das primeiras medidas adotadas por ele foi dar auxilio na construção do Instituto Médico da Nova República em Corellia. Em 14 DBY, Kyle Katarn e Jaden Korrforam em uma missão de investigação depois de receberem relatos de atividade do culto em Coronet. E ao receber um pedido de socorro de um trem mag-lev, Jaden e Kyle descobriram que os Discípulos de Ragnos estavam por trás da tentativa de explodir o trem. Korr finalmente parou a bomba e o trem, e Katarn destruiu os naves dos mercenários com sucesso, acabando assim com a presença dos discípulos Ragnos em Corellia por um bom tempo. No entanto, o governo da Nova República tinha pouco poder na realidade, e não foi capaz de impedir o aumento da popularidade da Liga Humana que era liderada por Thrackan Sal-Solo. Corellia, e todo restante do setor, sofriam uma forte crise econômica por causa de seu crescente isolamento e políticas anti-alienígenas levaram Sal-Solo a aproveitar o caos gerado pela Primeira Insurreição Corelliana lhe dando a chance de usurpar o poder em 18 DBY assassinando Micamberlecto e declarando-se Diktat. Mais tarde ele foi derrotado e Marcha de Drall foi nomeada Governadora-Geral. , uma cidadezinha reclusa de Corellia]] Sal-Solo tentou novamente para restaurar a independência Corelliana e realmente conseguiu ser eleito governador-geral depois de sua tentativa de controlar a Estação Pontocentral durante a Batalha de Fondor, que terminou em desastre para a Nova República / Hapana força-tarefa em Fondor em 25 DBY. E isso resultou na demissão de Marcha. A Mestre Jedi Eelysa manteve um olho no Partido Pontocentral de Sal-Solo e escapou de Corellia com os Solos depois de ser ferida em 26 DBY, apenas para voltar após sua recuperação, Um ano depois, e ser morta por um voxyn em Corellia, apesa de Corran Horn e sua esposa Mirax Terrik conseguirem escapar de outro voxyn. Um ano após a Queda de Coruscant, Sal-Solo viajou para Yuuzhan'tar, em busca de ajuda no seu esforço expulsar a Nova República, mas ao invés disto foi forçado liderar a Brigada da Paz, resultando na cassação do cargo de governador-geral e sua expulsão do Partido Pontocentral. Corellia permaneceu como um membro leal da Nova República e, posteriormente, a Aliança Galáctica. Aliança Galáctica Em 40 DBY, Seguindo a instabilidade politica provocado por uma desastrosa missão Jedi para revelar uma fábrica ilegal de misseis em Adumar, Corellia se uniu a diversos outros mundos em resistência a Aliança Galáctica. Thrackan Sal-Solo também iniciou uma tentativa de fazer a estação Pontocentral voltar a ficar online. Em resposta a Aliança Galáctica lançou ataque preventivo sob e acima do planeta Tralus no sistema Corelliano numa tentativa de trazer de volta os mundos rebeldes sob seu encalço. Isso apenas serviu para aumentar a divisão entre a Aliança Galáctica e os mundos rebeldes.A situação ficou ainda pior, pois os Corellianos furiosos lançaram um contra-ataque que agravaram ainda mais a tensão entre os envolvidos a ponto de transformar o confronto local em uma Guerra em grande escala. Corellia terminou se unindo a Commenor, Bespin, Cassin, elementos do Setor Corporativo, Adumar,e Fondor. Durante a insurreição o governo do sistema Corelliano era liderado pelo Primeiro Ministro, e cada um dos cinco mundos tinha seu chefe de estado. As forças militares do sistema eram lideradas pelo Ministro de Guerra e respondia diretamente ao Primeiro Ministro. No inicio do levante o primeiro ministro era Aidel Saxan e Thrackan Sal-Solo era o chefe de estado de Corellia. Em meio ao caos a Aliança Galáctica fez o seu primeiro ataque a Corellia, iniciando uma guerra em grande escala. enquanto isso estava ocorrendo ,Thrackan Sal-Solo era assassinado pelo seu primo Han Solo com a ajuda de Boba Fett e Mirta Gev. Durante a guerra, a liderança Corelliana arquitetou um plano para trazer o Consórcio Hapes para a guerra e ao seu lado, assassinando a Rainha Mãe, Tenel Ka,e sua filha Allana. O resultado do plano deles falhou já que a Rainha Mãe e sua filha sobreviveram e muitos hapões que se uniram a Aliança Corelliana foram capturados ou mortos durante a Batalha de Hapes. Os Corellianos mais tarde reativaram a Estação Pontocentral;Darth Caedus sabendo disto, liderou uma força tarefa a Corellia para capturar-la. Mas uma sabotagem feita pela Coalizão Jedi, destruiu a estação antes que Caedus pudesse tomar o controle dela. Quando a guerra acabou, apesar de Corellia e o resto da Confederação ficarem em paz, porem concordaram em não se reunir a Aliança Galáctica, mas a resolveu todas as disputas do pós guerra em 2 anos depois com Turr Phennir representado os dissidentes no evento que ocorreu na capital da aliança. Bastidores Equanto desenvolvia a historia de fundo de Han Solo para licenciamentos em 1977, George Lucas nomeou o mundo natal do Corelliano de Crell, descrevendo-o como um mundo "ameaçador" e "gasoso". As cidades de Crell eram satélites flutuando em nuves de gás , Enquanto os nativos de Crell eram voadores com asas e mãos com forma de garras. Esta descrição era muito parecida com a capital imperial dos primeiros rascunhos (até então chamada de Alderaan),mas terminou sendo reusada para Bespin em Episódio V. Na língua Polonesa Corellia é chamada '''Korelia', devido a problemas de pronuncia. Em Outbound Flight,o comandante Thrawn pronuncia "Corelliano" as K'rell'n. e em Marvel Star Wars comics, Corellia era referida como Correlli. Star Wars Galaxies indica que Agrilat era um pântano de Corellia, mas o jogo Star Wars: Rebellion indica que era um planeta pertencente ao Setor Corelliano. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' * *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * * * * *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * * * * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Blaze of Glory'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Fontes *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion''}} Links Externos * Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Planetas aliados à Confederação Categoria:Lugares em Corellia Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas de atmosfera Tipo I